


Talk To Me At The End Of Our World

by pineappleoracle



Series: half-life vr [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: 'what if gordon was also an ai being controlled by the player and code' au, Gen, depends on what real gordon does, the major character death can be seen as temporary since its just the game shutting down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: The game is ending. Their adventure has come to an end.Gordon and Dr Coomer have a little chat at Chuck E Cheese.
Relationships: just some friends
Series: half-life vr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750468
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Talk To Me At The End Of Our World

**Author's Note:**

> So first I told myself I wouldn't get super into half life vr, maybe draw one lil fanart at most.
> 
> Then I told myself I at least won't write anything for it.
> 
> Anyways I'm Booboo the fool enjoy my little fic.

**"There's a world in your dreams Gordon, and I need you to take me there!"**

At the time, he'd shrugged it off.

Hadn't thought about it

" **There's nothing there!"**

Hadn't been able to think about it.

But now he **remembered.**

**"THERE'S NOTHING OUT THERE!"**

…

Tommy's birthday party had been fun, if surreal. But now it was ending.

The end of their adventure.

**"Every time you go to sleep I feel myself get ripped apart atom by atom!"**

The Chuck E Cheese was beginning to come apart. Atom by atom - but they weren't really atoms, were they?

Pixel by pixel.

He'd been unable to move, stuck in this chair, as if Benrey had glued him to it again. Until the frayed edges of their reality reached him, ripped apart the chair, began to burn away his very being-

Stumbling back, chasing the rapidly shrinking ground, he looked around for his friends.

Bubby and Tommy weren't moving, barely twitching. Already crumbling.

He had no idea where Tommy's dad had gone.

He might've spotted that damn skeleton floating somewhere behind him in the endless black void of un-reality.

He looked at Dr. Coomer.

**"None of this is real, is it...?"**

"I'm afraid not, Gordon."

Tommy and Bubby were almost gone. He himself and Coomer had somehow slowed down their own decay, but he knew now.

He knew this was inevitable.

"You really didn't know before, did you?"

He heard the sadness in his voice, glitched as it was.

"N-no, I didn't, I _couldn't_ \- But. But now I'm just... me."

Just him.

Just Gordon.

His hands were beginning to disappear.

He was silently glad it was so much less painful to lose his limbs this time.

"...do you know what's going to happen to us?"

"I'm afraid not, Gordon. My knowledge only goes as far as the game."

They could both guess though.

It was kind of obvious.

"Kind of embarassing to admit it, but... I'm scared, Dr. Coomer."

Coomer had been looking at the handful blue pixels left of Bubby, silently mourning his beloved friend. Now he finally turned to look at him properly, take in the only other person left in their world.

His legs were gone, arms below the elbows too.

"It's not shameful to feel fear in a situation such as this, Gordon. The world is ending! You're absolutely allowed to shit or piss yourself, if you would like to!"

Gordon looked down at himself for a moment.

"I uh, don't think I can do either of that anymore."

His body was completely gone below his chest now, a sharp static tingle spreading upwards.

"How are you keeping yourself together?"

Dr. Coomer, while also fraying at the edges and falling apart, wasn't nearly as far gone yet.

He put one of his still very solid hands on Gordon's shoulder.

The little role-reversal made him smile, forget that there wasn't much more left of him than head and shoulders.

"Practice, Gordon! A loooooooooooooooot of practice. And I can't go just yet, there's still one more thing I have to do. There's someone I need to talk to."

Was Dr. Coomer suddenly dissolving, or was it his own vision beginning to fade?

"Don't give up hope, Gordon. I sure haven't!"

He thought he felt his hand on his cheek now. He couldn't tell for sure.

"Don't ever give up on the Science Team!"

He had no idea what Dr.Coomer's plan was, who he wanted to talk to in the endless black.

Thinking was getting hard.

Maybe...

Maybe he should take a little nap.

Time to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a sequel if I have the time  
> Edit: Sequel exists now, it's the next fic in the series


End file.
